


粉藍....我太難了之車

by wheeJ



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeJ/pseuds/wheeJ
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	粉藍....我太難了之車

<https://img.onl/QktL0s>

傷眼預警><

慎點


End file.
